pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Naneoh
Jillian (Jill) Naneoh is an original character in Adventures In Kanto. Appearance Jill is a tall girl with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a a green blouse with black stripes going upwards, a black skirt, and she wears blue tennis shoes with long green socks. She also wears big blue glasses on her nose. Personality Jill is a smart, nice girl, however when something doesn't go as planned she often makes a big deal about it. She often teases Scott for being so Gullible. Jill normally doesn't use her Pokemon for battling, even though most of her Pokemon are very strong. Background When Jill was a little girl at about 6 years old, she caught her first Pokemon, a Cubone. Every day, she trained it extremely hard. She was so focused on making it strong, that she didn't even notice that it became terribly sick. Eventually, it passed away, emotionally scarring Jill and causing her to stop training Pokemon. She moved on to a new goal of becomming a Pokemon Professor, and with an okay from her parents, she eventually moved to the Kanto region as an Intern for Professor Oak. Pokemon * Cubone, Formerly; Deceased. Cubone is known to have been Jill's first Pokemon, when she was still training to be a Pokemon Trainer. She loved this Pokemon deeply, but her determination went too far. The Pokemon eventually couldn't take the amount of battling it had to do, and it eventurally passed away. Jill blamed it on herself, and the day still haunts to now, and she has often seen this Pokemon in her nightmares. * Rhydon, Caught Off-Screen. It has been mentioned that Jill has owned this Pokemon since it was a Rhyhorn, but it isn't known how long she's owned it. Unlike most Pokemon of hers, it was caught with a Great Ball. It is also Jill's only female Pokemon. * Aerodactyl, Revived from Fossil; Off-Screen. Jill obtained this Pokemon by reviving it from a fossil. It is definatly Jill's most powerful Pokemon, and is her go-to Pokemon in case of emergencies. Its ability of flight have also been shown to come in handy * Ditto, Caught Off-Screen. Jill uses this Pokemon to help when she wants to research a Pokemon's DNA structures. It has also been shown to be a very powerful attacker, but it hasn't been shown to be used by her very often. * Porygon, Caught Off-Screen. Porygon is an extremely rare Pokemon, and it is unknown how Jill managed to obtain one. Just like the rest of her Pokemon, Porygon listens to its owner without an argument. * Kabutops, Caught in Shell Shocker. ''''Before being caught, Kabutops was on an angry rampage, and began trying to attack innocent people. The only way to stop it was to catch it, and after being caught it seemed to show its more calm side. It was the first Pokemon that Jill actually captured on-screen, and it is her main use of transportation through the Orange Islands. Gallery Screenshot 2014-05-24 at 12.16.06 PM.png|Alternate Artwork Older Jill Naneoh.png.png|Older Jill Naneoh Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Trainers from Johto